Project Code Name: Demon
by spidee
Summary: Inuyasha was taken from his mother by the goverment when he was just a child. For 17 years he has put up with tests, and now he's sick of them. So he escapes... IK Chapter 6 up!
1. Test Subject

Disclaimer: I own him, I own him! BWA HAHAHAHAHAH HE'S ALL MINE! AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME! Nah I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did.  
A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! I'm sooooo excited! I want reviews!!!!!!! No, no, I need them! *flashy smile* I know you'll be nice and give me them. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha Kikyo doesn't exist! Ha ha ha! Sorry for all of you Kikyo lovers out there! Spidee  
Summary: Inuyasha was taken from his mother by the government when he was just a child. Tests were run on him, hence the ears, the hair, ect. He's now 17 and sick of all this nonsense. So he escapes.  
  
~*~  
  
Project Code Name: Demon  
  
~*~  
  
Test Subject  
  
~*~  
  
"No! Don't!" the mother screamed as her baby son was ripped from her arms. Sobbing violently she struggled for her son with the man in the black bulletproof vest who held him. The man threw the woman off him. She landed on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Take care of her," the man in the vest signaled to his employees.  
  
"Yes sir Naraku."  
  
BANG!!  
  
'No. Inu. Yasha. my.. son..' That was the woman's last thought.  
  
17 years later  
  
"This is stupid. Don't test me anymore! The results might not even be true because of these damn ears and claws you've given me! My hair used to be jet black a couple of years ago, and now, well, look at it. It's white!"  
  
"Now calm down Inuyasha, we're only going to inject Ebola in you, then see if there's a cure for it! Don't worry!" A scientist said with a fake reassuring voice and smile.  
  
" What the.. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GOING TO INJECT SOME DEADLY VIRUS IN ME!" Inuyasha fumed. He hated this place. 'Why did my mother have to give me up?! At least, that's what they tell me. I don't know whether to believe them or not.'  
  
A/N: Well. what did you think of it? Was it good, bad, or okay? Hey .. I'VE GOT IT. I know a way you can tell me.. A REVIEW. THAT'S IT! Sorry about the really short chapter (I need ideas on how Inuyasha will escape). I will update a.s.a.p.! Ja ne! Spidee  
  
Oh yeah. ff.net is screwing up the format of this story, so if anyone is willing to help me learn how to get it under control, please email me... Arigato!  
  
The button is down there.  
  
Use it. 


	2. Thoughts of Escape

Disclaimer: I really really want Inuyasha, but I don't own him.. *sigh*  
  
A/N: I finally wrote the next chapter! Yay! Tell me what you think! I also need more ideas for the escape! So. you must review! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha. ahem. sorry, that was a strange evil laugh outburst! You'll have to excuse me. I'm kinda crazy...~_~ spidee  
  
Project Code Name: Demon  
  
~*~  
  
Thoughts of Escape  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha managed to persuade the scientists to test Yura, Inuyasha's acquaintance, if you could even call her that. When Inuyasha was finally alone in his room he sighed, " Freedom. I wonder what it's like." Inuyasha deeply daydreamed until his door opened silently, and slammed shut loudly.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" a very short eight year old boy said.  
  
" Shippo you little runt, get out of my room!" Inuyasha shouted, "Go back to your room, it's only across the hall."  
  
"I.I can't. I'm you're new roommate, as of today! Shippo gleefully exclaimed.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha muttered. A very awkward silence passed.  
  
"I think we need something to talk about! Guess what Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm." grumbled a very unhappy Inuyasha.  
  
"Look what I can do!" Shippo said as he turned into a copy of Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his head slightly and froze in shock as his eyes bugged out in shock. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I really scared you didn't I!" Shippo popped back into his regular form  
  
Inuyasha growled and jumped out of his seat that faced the corner. He grabbed at Shippo's head. Instead, he grabbed a big bushy brown thing.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Let go! Lemme go Inuyasha!" THUD " OoOoOoOoOoOoHhHh." Shippo got up and rubbed hi butt, " That's my new tail you idiot!" Shippo's usually loud voice quieted down, "It was a side effect. from a test."  
  
"I wonder what it would be like . to be free I mean." Inuyasha said quietly as Shippo daydreamed about this, "To not have these ears, this hair, and everything else. to have a normal life.have friends."  
  
"Hey!" Shippo interrupted.  
  
"My age.besides, who'd think that you're my friend."  
  
"Um.me." another awkward silence passed. "Hey! I've got a great idea! We could escape!" Shippo announced.  
  
"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yeah right!"  
  
"Hey! I'm serious! Don't make fun of my brilliant ideas! We should esc..mmmpphhfftt!"  
  
" Shut up! If anyone hears us even talking about escape, our heads will be on platter!" Inuyasha whispered  
  
"Mmphfff mbrlmb m mmnnkk!" Shippo pulled Inuyasha's hand off his mouth "But Inuyasha, I really have an idea. later tonight we'll discuss it."  
  
A/N: C'mon you must tell me what you thought, or else the little constipated dudes will come after you! _ _ _ _ _ _ _ They're coming! They're coming! For all those who reviewed thanks. for all of those who read my story and didn't review it, I mad at you. spidee  
  
Ruby-sama4.5- Don't worry, I'll keep writing! ^_^  
  
Lirael- Thanks for the cool escape idea, I'll update as fast as I can. I still have to write the story. so every few days there will be a new chapter. I guess I should've written the story before I started to update ^_^;;;  
  
tOkU- cHaN Thanks! I'm going to continue!  
  
Malster- Thanks!! I haven't even seen the pretender. but I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad it reminds you of something!  
  
~*~ Down there.. ~*~ The button.. ~*~ Use it young grasshopper. 


	3. I Know I'm Gonna Regret This

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I can't say it too many times can I?  
  
A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had writer's block! Please forgive me. But now I'm sick. so all I do is watch TV, read, draw, and write! But it's a real bummer because it's spring break! It's terrible.! Well, I mind as well get to the story. Again I'm very sorry about not being able to update right away! Now. to the story! Spidee  
  
Project Code Name: Demon  
  
~*~  
  
I know I'm Gonna Regret This!  
  
~*~  
  
" So.what do ya' think?"  
  
"Uh.um." Inuyasha pondered, "Yeah, I think it will work. but we have to make a few changes. But those changes depend on the guards' reaction. We'll just have to play it by ear."  
  
"Okay." Shippo paused, "Won' t that be even more dangerous than it already is?"  
  
"We're lucky to even get out of this place alive."  
  
"A.are you serious?" Shippo asked a bit frightened.  
  
"You still up to this? . You scardy cat! Coward!"  
  
"I'm no coward!"  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Little did Inuyasha and Shippo know, they were being watched.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku! The fools. They're playing right into my hands!"  
  
~*~  
  
3:00 AM  
  
~*~  
  
"Can we go yet?"  
  
"No! We can wait a couple of more minutes!"  
  
Shippo whined, " But I want to go now!"  
  
"FINE!" Inuyasha snapped as he broke down the huge metal door that imprisoned him in his cell. ' those f&*%(@( bastards. They shouldn't have given me super human strength.' Inuyasha growled as he thought this. "C'mon Shippo!"  
  
"Coming!" Inuyasha walked through the doorway. Shippo followed. Inuyasha leaned against the wall next to Shippo.  
  
"Do you see that guard over there?" Inuyasha asked when Shippo looked around the corner of the wall.  
  
"I'm on it." Shippo replied and changed into a guard that watches the other end of the prison. Shippo turned the corner casually. "Hey Jeff, how's it going?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on the other side?"  
  
"Not today," Shippo replied as he hit the guard over the head with a club (A/N: Not one of those caveman clubs . the ones that policemen use, they're black.).  
  
Shippo popped back into his original form, "Come on! Let's get out of here now!" Inuyasha ran past Shippo and down the hall.  
  
"There's a window just down this hall. Hurry up Shippo!" Shippo caught up with Inuyasha. A guard spotted the two prisoners running down the hallway.  
  
"Red Alert! Two demons are escaping! Both males. One teenager with long white hair and cat ears! The other one is a short child with a tail."  
  
Inuyasha turned around, "CAT EARS?! THEY'RE DOG EARS YOU BASTARD!" In a flash the guard was dead on the ground in a puddle of blood. Inuyasha was already back with Shippo.  
  
A swarm of guards ran towards Shippo and Inuyasha. As Inuyasha quickened his pace he shouted, "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" In an instant there were no more guards. Just piles of body parts drowned in blood. Shippo jumped up to the window and punched it through. A shot rang out. "ARRRGGHH!" Inuyasha grabbed his arm that the bullet had skimmed. Inuyasha's eyes flicked towards the man who shot the gun. Inuyasha stuck his nails into his wound. "Claws of blood!" The guard's head hit the ground with a thud. His body followed soon after.  
  
"Hurry up Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he jumped through the window. Inuyasha jumped up onto the window ledge, and right before he went through he muttered, "I know I'm going to regret this."  
  
A/N: Well did any of that escape scene make any sense? It was my first fight/kill scene so I hope I did good. So anyway, you already know that I'm going to ask you to review, so review! Constipated dudes.. _ _ _ Spidee  
  
Use it.  
  
Right down there.  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	4. Pears

Disclaimer: I don't own him  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. please accept my apology for not being able to update in a very long time. In this chapter I won't forget to answer the reviews (for chapters 2 and 3)...Now. READ!!!!!!!!!. Spidee  
  
Project Code Name: Demon  
  
~*~  
  
Pears  
  
~*~  
  
'Hah!.. Cat ears' Inuyasha sneered, "C'mon Shippo! We gotta.. keep going!"  
  
"But ..I'm tired ..AND hungry!"  
  
The two runaways kept sprinting through the forest.  
  
"Alright... let's.. stop.. and.. rest.." Inuyasha panted. "Hey Shippo, how far do you think the nearest city is?"  
  
"Ummmm.. I really don't know for sure, but I have a guess.. But I'll only tell you if we can GET SOMETHING TO EAT!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay.. okay.. let's look." Inuyasha and Shippo slowly wandered through the forest.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I found a pear tree!" Shippo stuffed a few pears into his mouth, "Ieee coue snfd da seteee! Nd Mmm zz dzot msdeeee?"  
  
"What? Don't talk with your mouth full!"  
  
Shippo swallowed his pears. "Ahem.. I said I can see the city and.. who is that lady?" He asked pointing toward a woman with long raven hair.  
  
(A/N: You'll never guess who it is! I swear! I swear!)  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"If you really must know, I suggest you ask me kindly."  
  
Inuyasha growled loudly He didn't like this. Not one bit. "Fuck that! There's no way I'd be polite to some bitch like you!" 'Why isn't she saying anything about my appearance? Is she blind or something?'  
  
"My name is Kikyo... you are Inuyasha?"  
  
(A/N: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??! I told you! XD I apologize. I wrote in the first authors note that Kikyo wouldn't exist in this story. but you see I had some trouble thinking of a way for this story to get going. gomen nasai. now back to the story.)  
  
"And what of it wench?" 'I don't like this bitch. She's very.. different.'  
  
"Come with me Inuyasha."  
  
"No! Why? What about Shippo? What's going to happen to him?" Kikyo silenced him.  
  
"Patience. Patience Inuyasha. All of your questions will be answered ..All in due time. Now .. Come."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha turned from Kikyo, to gaze at the nearby city that was just in view. He picked up Shippo and headed towards the city.  
  
"Are you sure about that Inuyasha? Do you really think that all of the people in that town will accept you? Accept your golden orbs, fangs, hair, claws.. but most of all.. your ears?" Inuyasha winced at all of the things she mentioned about him, but when Kikyo talked of his ears he flinched. Not because her words were covered with ice, but because all of the other children in the lab used to tease him about his ears.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You look so stupid, you mutt!" A child cried from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha whirled around. His lower lip trembled.  
  
"It... it's.. n..not...my fault! Th..they..mixed my blood..w..with dog DNA! S.stop m..makin'...fun... o.of mee!!" Inuyasha couldn't hold his tears back any longer. They now flowed freely down his young and innocent face.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Fuck off bitch! How do you know so much about me?!"  
  
"That's easy." Kikyo said calmly, " I work for Naraku." Inuyasha felt his eyes widen in fear.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked bewildered, " If you work for Naraku, then why don't you just kill me and get it over with? I will never live in that hellhole ever again." Shippo jumped out of hands. Neither Inuyasha nor Kikyo noticed. Shippo ran towards the city with all of his might, and soon lost sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"I.. I don't want to kill you." Kikyo said showing no emotion. "I want to know what it feels like.. to be in your position." Kikyo said her eyes softening. She caressed his cheek with her hand.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked with what she said and her hand on his cheek., "my position?"  
  
Shippo panted as he reached the city. "Help! Help! Help! Help! She's gonna kill my friend! She's gonna kill him!!!! She's gonna ---- oof!" Shippo fell to the ground as a slim figure also fell. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"Shippo screamed. 'It's Kikyo! How'd she get here????!!  
  
A/N: So there you go... its actually longer ^_________^ I'm soooooo proud of myself!! Yay! Now I just wanted to tell you that this is not an IY/KI so there *sticks tongue out at everyone* Now I will answer the reviews. ^_^  
  
Chicken Girl: THANKS !!!!! ^_^ I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer!!  
  
Ruby-sama4.5: Thanks and your welcome!  
  
Vixie: I did! I did! Don't kill me! *holds hands up* T_T  
  
Lirael: Thanks!! ^_^  
  
Sailor Shippo: Thanks! I will have other characters but they won't be in the labs in the first place so they can't escape :P  
  
Toku-chan: I know isn't Shippo the cutest?!!! It's very hard for me to make long chapters T_T I'm pathetic ^___^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Light Star: Thanks!!!! ^__________________^ Shippo is the best isn't he? Shippo..  
  
Tippi: ^________^ You saw. did you like it?  
  
dstrbd child: Thanks! Did you like the escape scene? I know.. Poor Inuyasha.especially in the flashback.*runs off crying* poor Inuyasha.  
  
Toku-chan: GORE IS GOOD!!!!! O_o sorry I read too much Hellsing.. ^__^;;;;  
  
Lirael: Thanks^__^ .. They, as in both Inuyasha and Shippo, are going to find Kagome next chapter  
  
Vixie: Thanks for telling me. now I know ^_^;;;;  
  
Nameless Moonshine: Don't worry. I'm lazy too! Thanks ^_^  
  
Teela: -_- God I know who you are. You don't have to tell me! ^__^ Thanks!  
  
Siriousb1: I'll send the constipated dudes after you anyways!!! *chuckles* .cat ears.*sigh*  
  
Jigoku: Yes I know who you are ^_^ Thanks!! *straight face* yes actually Alex is one of them. I based all the others off him ^_^ . Wouldn't it be a scary world if there were more than one Alex?  
  
Well those are all the reviews for now. ..but I want more.. I need more O_o I'm a junkie ^_^ Oh yes. I almost forgot.. the constipated dudes _  
  
Arigato!  
Spidee 


	5. Look Alike

Disclaimer: No not Inuyasha; just the storyline.  
  
A/N: I know, I know... not updating in over a year is a VERY BAD thing to do! I just got lazy, and I ended up getting more and more homework, and projects and stuff. So, now that I have officially found my notebook (with this story in it), I can actually write it! I am SO very sorry! Especially to Mermaid Ninja who actually got me to stop procrastinating and being so lazy. Sorry again.  
  
Project Code Name: Demon  
  
Look Alike  
  
"Good-bye Inuyasha. We will meet again... soon." With that, Kikyo walked back a few steps and vanished.  
  
"Well that was really screwed up. Oh well," Inuyasha shrugged it off, "Shippo? Ah damnit! Where did that little runt run off to now?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" The woman exclaimed as she got up and dusted herself off. Smiling she said, "Are you alright? It looks as if you've seen a ghost or something."  
  
Shippo realizing his mistake in identifying the woman jumped up and rapidly said, "Myfriendisintroubleandthismeanladyisgonnakillhimandyouhavetohelphim! My name is Shippo!" He puffed out his small chest/  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi," she giggled, "but I didn't understand a word that you said, except when you introduced yourself.'  
  
"Oh!" Shippo paused and looked thoughtful. "............ I think I forgot." He said bluntly. The small kitsune cracked up. Kagome joined in laughing.  
  
After the giggling subsided, a comfortable silence passed. "So," Kagome began, "Where are your parents?" Shippo's joyous smile faded. His eyes were full of regret and sorrow as they fell to his fox-like feet.  
  
"They're dead." He said in a very small voice. A small gasp escaped Kagome's lips.  
  
"I'm so sorry," She whispered.  
  
"Don't pity me." Shippo said just as quietly as Kagome.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to go?" The little boy shook his head. "You can stay at my house. I'm sure Mama and Grandpa wouldn't mind."  
  
"Really?" Shippo asked, "I mean... you don't even care that I look like a monster or anything?"  
  
"What? Oh! You mean your cute little tail, feet, and pointy ears? Why would I mind that? You're so adorable!!"  
  
Shippo was just shocked. No one had ever called him adorable before. Not even the scientists back at the lab.  
  
"Yay! Kagome!" Shippo jumped up into her arms and gave her a hug.  
  
'Awwwwwwww! He is so cute!' Kagome thought as she hugged him back.  
  
Turning around to walk to her house Kagome heard Shippo squeak. "UH-OH! Wait Kagome!" Shippo cried, "I forgot about Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

........................

"That little dweeb, I'll get him for that! After I got him out of the lab, he just runs away and leaves me alone!" Inuyasha complained to himself as he ran towards the town that Shippo sped off to. Once he got to where Shippo bumped into Kagome, he stopped to smell the air. 'That's weird... Shippo was here, but he has a woman's scent all over him...'  
  
"Inuyasha!" A woman's voice called out to him.  
  
"Inuyasha!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shippo squealed. Inuyasha sprinted towards the two voices. When he got within view of Kagome and Shippo, he stopped and hid behind a pole. (A/N: yeah... like they can't see him...) His jaw dropped at what he saw. Shippo was perched on the shoulder of a gorgeous girl who looked about Inuyasha's age.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome sang for him. He walked out of his "hiding place" and stood in front of the girl. From far away, he thought she was gorgeous, but close up... he had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life before. They stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Inuyasha!! I thought that evil lady had killed you!!" Shippo tore Inuyasha's gaze from Kagome.  
  
"Yeah right! Like a servant of Naraku could kill me!" He said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
  
"....Handsome..." Kagome breathed still staring at Inuyasha. His ears twitched at her voice. "Um... I'm... uh... My name is Kagome!" She said breaking out of her trance.  
  
"Inuyasha," The hanyou stated. He turned back to Shippo as his cheeks started to turn pink. "C'mon Shippo! Let's get outta here."  
  
"NO! I'm going with Kagome! She's letting me stay with her!" Shippo smiled.  
  
"I think Mama would let you stay with us too, we do have an extra room..." Kagome said hopefully. 'Oh god! This has to be every girl's dream, having an extra hot guy stay with her!'  
  
"Uh... Sure..." Inuyasha said. 'Score!! This has to be every guy's dream, staying with a pretty girl'  
  
_Tweak Tweak  
_  
'Oh! His ears are soooo soft' Kagome thought, lost in the fuzziness.  
  
"Hey! Don't...touch..." Inuyasha said as he realized just how good it felt to have her touch his ears like that. A soft rumbling came from his chest.  
  
"Ah! Sorry... I kinda got carried away there." Kagome sweat dropped, "Well, we should get going. Mama will be wondering where I am." Kagome said as she started to walk towards her house. 'Was he purring? That is so cute.'  
  
Inuyasha followed her silently. 'Why did I let her touch my ears? No one touches my ears...'  
  
A/N: Yes! This chapter is finally done!! Do you think I'm having Inuyasha and Kagome a little OOC? I think I am... is it too much? PLEASE!! I need to know... Well, I started another story, and I really need some support over there, so if you like my writing style, please, please, please, read my other story. It's called Finding Destiny. Guess what?! I actually have an idea about what the next chapter is going to be about... I'm going to use some of Mermaid Ninja's ideas as well as my own. Just one last thing.... PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. Hanyou

Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
A/N: So, this chapter took me longer to write then I expected. Sorry everyone! Next time I decide to put a story up on , I'll write the whole thing first, and THEN upload each chapter every couple of days.... Sorry again. Oh, yeah, this chapter has a little bit of Nar/Kik, but it's not much so don't kill meeeeeee (cowers in fear)!!  
  
Project Code Name: Demon  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hanyou   
  
Kikyo glided through the air gracefully as snake-like creatures seemed to hold her up. As she neared the tall black building, she landed on the ground and started walking. About ten feet from the entrance, she passed through an invisible wall. When the creatures she was riding tried to follow her, they found that they were thrown from the force-field.  
  
She entered the building and walked down many halls. Kikyo seemed to be going in circles but she obviously knew where she was going. The emotionless woman slowed her step until she stopped in front of a figure seated facing away from her (A/N: all of those James Bond movies came to mind lol)  
  
"Naraku." The seat spun around to face Kikyo.  
  
"You failed. You were supposed to bring Inuyasha back to the lab, and kill the child." Naraku's words dripped with venom.  
  
"Sir, the child ran before I could even say anything-"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING!" Naraku angrily interrupted. "I don't understand you Kikyo. You are a very powerful woman. You could've killed the child before either one of them had realized you were even there. As for Inuyasha, why do you have this... this obsession with him?"  
  
"..."  
  
Naraku stood and walked toward Kikyo. He stopped when he was right in front of her and lifted his hand to her cheek. A soft gasp escaped Kayo's lips as his cold fingers caressed her soft cheek. "Why don't you have an obsession with me?" He whispered. (A/N: I can't believe that I'm writing this -.-;)  
  
At that moment, Kikyo forgot all about Inuyasha, and was suddenly filled with many emotions. Naraku leaned toward Kikyo. Kikyo did the same only closing her eyes as she did. Their lips brushed together in a soft kiss. Kikyou broke the kiss to take a breath.(A/N: ewwwwwwww!!!) "Naraku," She whispered, "I'll finish that mission right away." With that she walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha stared in awe at Kagome's average two story house as Kagome fumbled through her backpack searching for her keys.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Shippo popped his head out of her backpack, "I found them!" He said holding up a key chain.  
  
"Awwwwww! You are just too cute." She smiled as patted his head (A/N: I think you can tell I just think Shippo is the cutest lol). Kagome unlocked the door and let everyone in. "MOM!!!! I'M HOME!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. Both Inuyasha and Shippo winced at how loud she was.  
  
"Oh hi Kagome honey! Who's your friend with the cute ears?" Mrs. Higurashi wandered out of the kitchen drying her hands with a towel to greet Inuyasha and Shippo.  
  
"Hi Mommy! I love you SO much! Have I said that you're the best mom ever?"  
  
Kagome's mom sweatdropped, "What do you want Kagome?"  
  
"Well, this is Inuyasha," She pointed to him, "and this is Shippo...er, Shippo? Where are you?"  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!" Kagome felt her felt her backpack move. She blanched.  
  
"Oh no!" She quickly slipped off her backpack and unzipped it. As soon as she did, Shippo launched himself out of the 'bag-of-death', and onto Inuyasha's head.  
  
"It ATE me!!!!" Shippo squealed as he clung to Inuyasha's hair for life.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shippo!" Kagome giggled. As her laughing faded she caught the gaze of Inuyasha. He very quickly realized that Kagome was staring back at him; he mumbled a 'feh' and turned his head away from Kagome before she could see the blush that was staining his cheeks.  
  
"Um... anyways, Mom, I was wondering if Inuyasha and Shippo could stay with us for a while. You know, in the guest room?"  
  
"Sure! I need some excitement here anyways!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily, "There's just one thing I would like to do." Mrs. Higurashi walked up to Inuyasha and looked him in the eyes. In one swift motion her hand flew up to Inuyasha's ears.  
  
_Tweak Tweak_  
  
Sighing Inuyasha thought, 'Jeez, what is it with my ears today??'  
  
After eating dinner, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sat on the couch.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know," both Inuyasha and Shippo said.  
  
"Well, I think we should get to know each other more," Kagome smiled, "We can make it a game! You ask me a question, and then I'll ask each of you a question."  
  
"Hey! How come YOU get to ask us two questions in a row?!?!" (A/N: There's the Inuyasha that we all know lol)  
  
"Grrrr...because there are two of you and only one of me!" Kagome stated, getting annoyed, "One of you go first! Ask me a question."  
  
"Okay, why-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"I wanna go first Inuyasha!" Shippo interrupted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Shippo continued, "Will you be my Momma?"  
  
"Oh! Of course Shippo! But, that's not the kind of questions we are asking." Kagome replied. (A/N: oooo soooo cute!)  
  
"Okay, NOW it's my turn," Inuyasha scowled, "Why are you letting us stay here?"  
  
"Well, my mom is always complaining about that extra room that we have and my annoying little brother always asks me to play with him when I don't want to, so... I think you get it." Kagome paused, "Okay it's my turn. Where did you come from?" She asked to either Inuyasha or Shippo.  
  
"Well, we-"  
  
"NO INUYASHA! I want to answer!" Inuyasha rolled his eyed yet again. (A/N: poor Inuyasha, always getting interrupted by Shippo lol) "We came from this place that they do tests on us! That's why I have a tail." Shippo stated matter-of-factly. "But you can't tell anybody, because then we would all be in big trouble." Shippo said wide-eyed, nodding his head rapidly. Kagome took all of this in calmly.  
  
"Okay. Now this question is for Inuyasha. How did you get like this?" Inuyasha winced.  
  
'Damn' He thought, 'She really knows how to pick sensitive questions.' "Well, it all started when I was about six years old." Inuyasha told his life story, 'Why am I telling her this?' "I got my first test then. It turned my hair white. I don't remember what the test was for though. They didn't do anymore tests on me until I was eleven. That's when they started to mix animal DNA with human DNA." He paused to sigh, "I don't really remember much of how they did it. I remember a scientist putting me in a room that was sealed off. Gas started to come into it. I must've passed out, because that's all that I can remember. When I woke up, I was in a bed." Inuyasha stopped to swallow, "When I got up, I could hear, see, and smell better. Then I felt something moving on top of my head. I didn't know what it was. That's when I went to the mirror. I saw myself. I had become a monster." His voice cracked, "I had dog ears, claws, fangs, and golden eyes." A single tear slipped down his cheek. "All of the children would tease me. None of them had the kind of side affects that I did. They would get cool powers. They used to call me hanyou.... A half breed. I had no idea why. It turns out that the scientists had two kinds of DNA tests. A weaker one, that only attacked certain parts of your cells, and a stronger one, that took over almost three quarters of your cell. All of the other kids had gotten the weaker test. That's why they didn't have the side affects that I did. They had to go through a test that took two days, because it had two parts. Mine only took one day. They called me a hanyou because it took half as long to give me that test. I think Shippo had the same kind of test that I did, but it took two days to complete. It was probably some sort of mix of the two tests. That's why he has a tail."  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes. Tears poured down his face as he remembered his painful past. He suddenly felt two arms snake around his waist. He looked up to see Kagome. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her lip was trembling. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and tightly embraced him. Shippo snuck his way in between them and was smooshed in between them when the embrace tightened.  
  
In the other room, Kagome's mother watched silently with a small smile on her face, 'I can see what's going on here.' Her little smile quickly transformed into a toothy grin, 'I'm going to be a grandmother! ...And soon too!'  
  
A/N: How did you like it?! Was it review worthy? If you don't think so, why don't you just give me a review and tell me why? I can't believe I wrote that Nar/Kik part. I really don't like that pairing. Was Naraku OOC or what? I'm so sorry about that, but don't worry, it really does have its purpose in the story. Could you understand any part of Inuyasha's story? I wasn't sure how to say it all..... Well, until next time... toodles! 


End file.
